A transmission system related to the present invention is disclosed in the patent documents 1-3.
In the patent document 1, there is described a radio communication system equipped with a function to presume propagation path conditions and select the most suitable modulation method.
The patent document 2 describes a channel switching apparatus equipped with a function to adjust a delay time difference between circuits using a delay adjusting circuit.
Further, in the patent document 3, there is described a switching circuit equipped with a function to correct an error which occurs when current data and backup data is switched each other by a selector using an error correction code.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-198123
[Patent document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 07-038541
[Patent document 3] Japanese Paten Application Laid-Open No. 07-221724